


Falling

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock Derek, M/M, More tags to be added, Nerd Stiles, alternative universe, derek's a player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's dangerous", his best friend warned.<br/>But that was the thing though. Stiles loved knowing that he was playing with fire. Danger had always attracted him.<br/>And if this danger was coming with a sharp smile and a wink, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

It started with Stiles expecting the end.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. It started with Stiles expecting the beginning.

He knew all the stories, had been told to stay away from that dangerous smile, but he didn't listen.  
He should have listened.

At first it was like they were dancing around each other, keeping their distance, circling, smiling, flirting.  
Stiles liked the lingering looks, that feeling he got when he knew that Derek was watching. It didn't matter that Scott noticed Stiles' staring, because Derek noticed it too.  
And sometimes he would wink at Stiles. It was more than enough to encourage him.

They started talking soo enough. The second Derek's smooth as honey voice wasn't directed at the teacher, but at him, he was lost. And he knew it. There was no way he could ignore the light smirk playing around Derek's lips, the twinkle in his eyes or the low "Hey, Stiles". Before he could stutter out an anwer Scott was already half-dragging him away. "It's dangerous", his best friend warned.  
But that was the thing though. Stiles loved knowing that he was playing with fire. Danger had always attracted him.  
And if this danger was coming with a sharp smile and a wink, well...

"May I sit down here?" Stiles startled when he looked up and saw Derek looking down at him. "Here? Why, I mean-" Derek's lips turned up slowly. "Because I want to." "You want to- Sit here? I mean sit next to me?"  
"I love seeing you get flustered", Derek mused and sat down next to Stiles. "Yeah, sure. Just sit down."  
Stiles eyed Derek, watched him reaching into his bag and pulling out a book.  
The older boy met his gaze and smiled lightly, making Stiles turn away, blushing.  
"And what are you doing here?", Stiles asked, trying to tone down his embarassment.  
"We're in a library, what do you think?", Derek teased.

Some could say that was the beginning.  
The beginning of their friendship at least. From there on Derek and Stiles met up in the library every time they had a free period together.

Scott was still wary of Stiles' decision to spend so much time with Derek. "I don't trust him. And you know why."  
This wasn't the first time Scott said that. And it wasn't the first time Stiles responded with "I know. But we are just friends." Scott would look at him like he didn't believe a single word coming out of Stiles' mouth and he probably shouldn't.

The whole 'just friends' thing changed soon enough.

It was Lydia's birthday party. And everyone had been looking forward to it. It was one of the biggest partys of the year and usually Stiles wouldn't go to one one of those big partys, but Scott was going with Allison and somehow Stiles agreed to going with them, so that Allison's dad couldn't say no, because technically it wasn't a date, if Allison was going with Stiles and Scott.  
Scott hadn't excactly explained why Mr Argent disliked the idea of him and his daughter going out, but being the good friend he was, Stiles helped him out. 

It didn't suprise him that Derek was there too. After all it fit Derek's image pretty well.  
When Stiles had arrived at the party Scott and Allison went off somewhere and he was left alone. There were plenty of people, some he knew, some he didn't.  
It didn't took him long to find Derek, it was like he was driven towards the dancefloor in the living room, towards Derek, who was right in the middle, moving his hips.  
He was looking like a dream coming true, a _wet_ dream, if you asked Stiles. And he was dancing like he knew exactly how many eyes were watching him.  
And maybe it was the fact that so many people were watching, that Stiles wanted to take Derek away from those burning eyes, or maybe he just wanted to feel brave and reckless for that night, but when those pale eyes landed on him and the older boy motioned for him to come closer, he moved through the crowd without hesitation.

Up close Derek looked even more stunning, his hair was ruffled and there was sweat glistening on his forehead. "Hey", he rumbled, never stopping dancing. "Hey", Stiles responded, still standing on the dancefloor, suddenly feeling insecure. "I- This was stupid. I don't dance." He turned to leave, but a firm hand on his arm stopped him.  
He was spun around and knowing that Derek was able to manhandle him so easily distracted him long enough to miss the two hands being placed on his hips and before he knew it he was moving under Derek's grip, in time with Derek's own hips.  
"See? Dancing isn't that hard", the dark-haired boy said and winked, dropping his hands.  
They danced like that for a while, Stiles trying to keep up with Derek, but getting distracted by how close they actually were. He could count the stubble on Derek's chin and see the sweat glistening on his forehead.  
It was dangerous, staring at Derek's bitten lips, wondering if the stubble would leave marks on his skin, searching in Derek's eyes for answers.  
They were almost the same height, and if Stiles would have only leant that little bit closer they would have been kissing. It was dangerous.  
Derek smirked and licked his lips, knowing full well that Stiles would track the movement.

He turned his back to Derek, hoping to get rid of the sexual tension, but instead Derek gripped his hips and moved closer until they were chest to back, grinding into one another and that -  
That was _way worse ___.  
Stiles felt like he was on fire. Derek was so close to him, he could feel every move he made. Getting more daring he linked his hands with the ones placed on his hips and started sliding up and down Derek's form.  
The boy behind him cursed loudly and Stiles grinned. He knew that they were probably people watching them, watching _him_ , but he didn't care. Not in that moment, not when Derek was such a solid weight pressing into his back.  
When the song had ended, Stiles turned around, knowing full well what he was getting himself into. At least he thought so.  
With the beginning of the new song he placed his hands on Derek's hips and both men started dancing again in perfect sync with each other, reducing the space between them until Stiles could feel Derek's hot breath on his lips.  
Such a temptation, such danger.

He could have sworn that Derek's eyes were darker than usual, a familiar desire shining in them. "I didn't think you'd be so good at this", Derek shouted over the music and Stiles grinned. "Didn't think I could move my hips?"  
A spark shot through his body when he saw Derek throw his head back and laugh. The other boy was seemingly suprised with Stiles' flirtatious behaviour.  
"Oh now, I pictured that hips often enough." Stiles choked on air and watched Derek smirk with wide eyes.  
"Yeah?", he stuttered out. "Yeah", Derek confirmed and moved even closer, the air around them becoming hot.

"I really need a drink", Stiles shouted over the music and turned away from Derek, making up his mind. It would be so easy to blame his decision on alcohol later, but he didn't want that. Instead he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. If he turned around now and Derek had followed him he wouldn't go back to dancing. If he didn't, Stiles would leave.  
But he really hoped Derek had followed him and the hunger in his eyes hadn't been just wishful thinking.  
When he turned around Derek was carefully watching him, leaning casually against the door frame. He looked uncertain for the first time and something in Stiles' chest loosened. Derek was there, even though he wasn't sure what exactly Stiles had wanted.

"I think I danced enough for today", Stiles said, walking up to where Derek was standing. "Wanna get out of here?", he asked and was met with a raised eyebrow. "Sure", Derek replied, tension leaving him.  
Stiles had made up his mind. He wanted this, the thrill, the recklessness. He knew that Derek could give him all that, was willing to do so and for that one night it was so easy to grab his hand and lead him upstairs.

The first kiss was hesitant, it suprised Derek almost as much as it suprised Stiles. "What do you want?", the older boy whispered after they had parted and Stiles looked anywhere but at him when he mumbled "you", fearing that Derek would back out, that he wasn't good enough. But the older boy didn't. Instead, his smile widened as he grabbed Stiles' waist and leaned in again.  
It was true what they were saying about Derek. He was experienced. And he was good. Stiles loved that feeling like lightening bolting through him when they kissed.

"I didn't think you would be like this", Derek mumbled against his lips, Stiles beneath him on the bed, the door of the spare bedroom locked. "Like what?"  
"So daring. I mean I know I flirted with you and I knew you liked me, but I didn't think I would actually get to make out with you on a bed."  
Stiles moved beneath him, trying to make out his expression. "I hope you're not complaining", he said and pressed their lips together again.  
"Not at all. I just thought you'd be more of a challenge."  
Stiles, whose hands had been pulling Derek's shirt up, stopped.  
"You're saying that I'm easy? You of all people?"  
"There's nothing worng with knowing what you want and going after it, Stiles", Derek laughed.  
"Good." 

They stumbled out of the bedroom hours later, curious eyes and hushed whisper following them and Stiles' couldn't shake that feeling of pride settling deep in his guts when he linked his fingers with Derek's. They were all wondering what the two of them had done behind closed doors and Stiles found it ridiculous and exciting at the same time.  
"Ready for the rumors?", Derek asked with a privat smile playing around his lips.  
And suprisingly Stiles was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Vote which fic you want me to update next](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Poetry for this chapter ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/post/99744017743/falling-its-dangerous-his-best-friend-warned/)  
> 


End file.
